


Secrets

by Findarato



Series: Encounters [5]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/pseuds/Findarato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saitou/Souji, prompt: “Tell me a secret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally ordering my Saitou fics into order, and for now, they're a series. Feel free to joke about him sleeping his way through the Shinsengumi, because I'm hardly done with him 8)
> 
> So far the order has been:
> 
> Saitou/Heisuke  
> Saitou/Ibuki  
> Saitou/Shinpachi  
> Saitou/Souji -- or, will be. (this is fic/series is separate from Ikiro or Unsaid)

_**Secrets** _

“Ne, Hajime-kun.”  
  
Souji is using the coaxing voice, the one he always uses when he wants something.  
  
“…yes?” Saitou is trying to read, but the past two pages aren’t sticking to his mind.  
  
“Tell me a secret.”  
  
“A secret?”  
  
“Yes, a secret.”  
  
“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a secret.”  
  
“If you told me, I’d relieve you of the burden of holding that secret all to yourself. Wouldn’t that be nice?” He flops on Saitou’s shoulder in a sort of languid way. The weather today is awful; failure to rain causes everything to be damp and heavy, and Saitou pushes him off.  
  
“It seems like you have a secret in mind that you want me to share.”  
  
“Maybe~”  
  
“I cannot tell you what I don’t know. I don’t read minds.”  Now Souji is leaning on his back; he rolls his shoulders, the only sign of irritation (though it’s not trust annoyance). “Speak plainly.”   
  
“What is your secret at charming people?”  
  
“My secret at what?” He stares at Souji. “You should be asking Sano that.”  
  
“And have him assume I’m asking for tips on how to pick up a girl? No way, I’m not interested in that.”  
  
Saitou isn’t sure what part of the sentence baffles him, so he lets it slide. “I don’t charm people.”  
  
“Oh, you certainly do.”  
  
“In what way?”  
  
“Sleeping with them.”  
  
He nearly cuts himself on the side of his book, at the sharp way he turns. He won’t deny or confirm it, but his eyes say ‘where are you getting this information?’  
  
“A little bird told me. Or maybe it was a certain someone wearing green and a headband who accidentally let it slip…” Souji watches him closely, as if waiting for some reaction?  
  
In his mind, Saitou imagines beating both Souji and Shinpachi during a practice session and being the only one to walk out without bruises. “And so you think I have some charm?”  
  
“A secret one. This isn’t the first time. There was Ibuki-kun, too. And Heisuke, if I’m not wrong.”  
  
How did he know? “…it’s not a secret.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“It’s–” he stops. “It happens.”  
  
“Ah, so it’s like you were talking with them, and out of the blue you decide to kiss and it turns into something else?”  
  
“No, not like that.” Sweat sticks to his neck; he wishes for a breeze. Maybe a wind strong enough it knocks Souji over so he’s not leaning in so close. “There were circumstance and motives that I see no reason to share with you.”  
  
He keeps his records, but he doesn’t flaunt them. He’s sure that Ibuki doesn’t know a thing, and neither do Heisuke or Shinpachi. Souji though…either he had been careless, or Souji like prying too much.  
  
“Aww, you’re not going to share this secret with me at all?”  
  
“What will it benefit you?”  
  
“The joy of knowing? Understanding my fellow comrade better? I wonder what the others would think. What if it got back to Hijikata-san?”  
  
“I don’t speculate like that.”  
  
“Who’s next?”  
  
“There is no one I have in mind. It is not like that.”  
  
“Will you sleep with Hijikata-san?”  
  
“ _Souji_.” He bites down on the name as he shuts the book, looking down at the cover of it. “Are you curious, or jealous?”  
  
At the silence, he looks up and catches the sullen expression in Souji’s face, before it disappears and is replaced by a disinterest. “Neither.”  
  
_Hm, really?_  
  
The book falls from Saitou’s lap as he twists his body, and without thinking too much about it, he grips Souji by the shoulders and kisses him. Semi-deep, enough pressure to let him know it’s not fake, and light teeth-on-lip grazing he leans away.  
  
“Maybe the secret is in that.” He picks up his book from where it has fallen. “But as I said earlier, it relates to circumstance and motives.”  
  
He’s never seen Souji blush like this. There’s the angry flush, when he yells at Hijikata, but nothing like this, as it colours his face slowly and his mouth is slightly open.  
  
“I don’t get it.” Souji traces his lip his finger, like he can still feel Saitou kissing him. “You should do that again, so that I catch it.”  
  
Thank goodness he’s good at hiding his surprise, and that he’s got a book in his hand to shove his face into. “Not today.”  
  
“Not even a small one?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Hajime-kun doesn’t think me good enough, then?”  
  
“The day I consider you on that sort of level would be the day you tread upon my loyalties.”  
  
“Maybe I’ll ask Heisuke, just to see him make a fool of himself while explaining.” A floorboard creaks when Souji stands. “I’ll ask one for you every day until you say yes.”  
  
_It’s not that easy,_  he thinks, as he watches him leave. But in other ways…he simply fills a need. A desire. He offers something, and it’s up to them if they would take it. He’s sure Souji will get it, eventually. In fact, anything they do, he’d call an extension of their sparring matches, and no doubt, it would be a challenge.  
  
For now, he’ll enjoy the peace he has to read his book without distractions. No doubt, Heisuke’s shrieking will break the silence in a matter of minutes.

**.end.**


End file.
